User talk:Panakalego/archive4
1st archived talk page | 2nd archived talk page | 3rd archived talk page I've gone through a lot of talk pages. >_< [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:54, 19 October 2008 (UTC) You're telling me! I've been here nearly as long as you (in my estimation) and I don't even have one archived talk page yet. Oh my gosh! I'm a rollbacker (matoran guard). Thanks SO much Panaka! So, is there anything (I mean ANYTHING) you need me to do? anything at all? I'm going to be going to a birthday party for my cousin's father in law in 30 min, but I can do something when I get back or tomorrow. Also, is there a page that tells me everything about being a rollbacker? Always starting out with administrative and bureaucrat powers makes me not as knowledgeable for rollbacker, but I know the basics. -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) Bioniclepedia and Disney Channel Wiki ROCK! 22:03, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :Rollbackers are normal users with the extra "revert" button. I don't think it'll take much training to get used to your new title. =P [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:13, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :Panaka, I hope you don't mind but I changed the Bioniclepedia News template that way it says that I'm now a rollbacker. If it was against the rules, I didn't know and I'll roll it back for you. Thanks -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) Bioniclepedia and Disney Channel Wiki ROCK! 22:16, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::Also, can you please leave all messages to me on my talkpage. Its alot easier and that way I know I'm getting a reply. After all of the times people edit this page, if I watch it, my email inbox will be full. -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) Bioniclepedia and Disney Channel Wiki ROCK! 22:16, 19 October 2008 (UTC) OK, sorry. And I plan to help Bioniclepedia in every way I can when I'm not working on Disney Channel Wiki. -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) I'm a rollbacker at Bioniclepedia!!!!!!!!!! 22:20, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Panaka, I have one more question. I noticed that Toa Makao has a signature template, and for his signature, he just types that. I tried doing that, but It didn't turn out as a template. I got User:Pirakafreak24/Sig. Do I have to type Template: in front of it? -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) I'm a rollbacker at Bioniclepedia!!!!!!!!!! 22:23, 19 October 2008 (UTC) O, I'm getting ready to leave for my Cousin's father in law's Birthday party so, CYA. -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) I'm a rollbacker at Bioniclepedia!!!!!!!!!! 22:29, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :I think Makao put in his prefferences as his signature. Other then that, I don't know what your problem might be... Have a nice trip! [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:31, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Message from Kazi Hey Buddy, I got your message. Yeah this college life is a killer the first few weeks are the toughest weeks I have ever been through in my life. I hope to continue my editing after I get all of my work straight. Cheers Kazitan----- Talk 19 October 2008 Template:Spoiler Panaka, My spoiler template on Disney Channel Wiki still isn't working. I even tested it here. Please help. -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) I'm a rollbacker at Bioniclepedia!!!!!!!!!! 04:18, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Oh, by the way, I wasn't going on a trip. I was heading to a town 30min away for my Cousin's Father in law's party. -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) I'm a rollbacker at Bioniclepedia!!!!!!!!!! 04:20, 20 October 2008 (UTC) andrew Panaka, I've noticed the andrew is still out there. Hes been editing on Chowder wiki. I just thought you'd want to know in case you need to talk to him. P.S. I don't like chowder, I just visited because i was wondering why someone would make a wiki on a tv show that put me to sleep. -- Rollbacker at Bioniclepedia (PF24) ( TALK ) I'm going to go see High School Musical 3 soon!! Senior Year!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:12, 21 October 2008 (UTC) PL, do you think we should boost PF24's rating back up to 0? P.S: After being prevented from editing it feels good to be editing again. My reply! Where'd it go? I just typed it! ...anyways, after that thing between MG and Racht about blocking and unblocking somebody, I figured it'd be best to get somebody else's opinion before I did it, since I wasn't the one who blocked him in the first place. And I agree with what you said about there not being enough policy - in fact, that was the next thing I was going to work on after the Rating System gets resolved (which should be soon, if nobody else has any comments). We need to hand out Page Deletion, User of the Month, Featured Article, Problem Reports, Redirects, etc. to specific admins, and if they don't keep up...CHOP! But one thing at a time... -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 21:45, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Well, I can't. So it doesn't really matter. XD -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:04, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Ambassador I believe you should split the job of Ambassador to non-Wikia affiliates. Both have quite different Administrators and different systems of running their site. One Administrator from Bioniclepedia should be the Ambassador to BS01, and another Administrator from Bioniclepedia should be the Ambassador to BZPower. [[User:Racht|'Racht']] 03:41, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :On the contrary, I thought I was doing a very good job with both responsabilities. But if you really want to become an ambassador, I suppose I could pass on my duties over at BS01 to you. But my current ambassador duties aren't restricted to those two sites alone, just fansites in general. BTW: I think it's time we moved from "fan"site A to "fan"site B soon. Really soon. Daiku, MG, and myself all think it's a good idea. We have more to gain from B'' then we do from ''A. Also, I don't think it's a wise idea to continue to allow mention of BS01 here, we lose members to them all the time. And BZP doesn't allow mention of other forum sites for the same reasons. At least, no more linking should be allowed, but I won't be too happy if mentioning would still be ok. What do you think? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:15, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::You were doing a good job, but I thought splitting would be best, now that we might move to another fansite. I will happily accept becoming an Ambassador to BS01. If Fansite B is the right path to choose for Bioniclepedia, then go for it. I do not think BS01 will mention us, so we might as well stop mentioning them here. Our paths will be split now. [[User:Racht|'Racht']] 21:34, 26 October 2008 (UTC) It seems Swert found out about it before I had the chance to notify him. [[User:Racht|'Racht']] 01:07, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Edit Patrolling Recent changes patrolling has been enabled. Remember, to patrol an edit, click diff on the recent changes, than marked as patrolled. Or go to the article, click history, and compare between two revisions. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:13, 26 October 2008 (UTC) A Message from Pirakafreak24 So, Panakalego, do you need me to do anything? write articles? anything? -- Matorofreak24 (PF24) ( My Talkpage ) I saw High School Musical 3 Senior Year and it ROCKED!!!! 18:53, 26 October 2008 (UTC) PL, please tell Greg my new idea for making myself famous online for creating fanon: The Toa of Stone in the Toa Mangai team could have been called Motara, and Onewa named the Motara desert after him. Could you post that to Greg plz? PS: If Greg sez yes I want the recognition for it! Somebody already suggested that, but Greg said no. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) 20:12, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Wait a sec, you know greg Farshey?!?!?!-- Matorofreak24 (PF24) ( My Talkpage ) I saw High School Musical 3 Senior Year and it ROCKED!!!! 20:16, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::Greg is a member of BZPower, the largest BIONICLE fansite on the internet, and Panakalego is also a member there. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) 20:20, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Brawl Hey panakalego, you said you have bral/smashbros brawl right, I finally know how to challenge you and auserv on wfc, but i would need both frien codes ov yours and auserv.Toa Xairos 03:32, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :Hey Panaka, how to you type messages to other users on that fansite? I have an account there, but since I hardly use it, I'm not sure. P.S. What do you think about a Bioniclepedia Podcast? I can make one like I did for Disney Channel wiki if you want me to. -- Matorofreak24 (PF24) ( My Talkpage ) I saw High School Musical 3 Senior Year and it ROCKED!!!! 19:09, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::@Cyber555:If you email me your codes, I'll email you mine. ::@PF: You need ten posts on that site in order to send a private message to anybody. And I have no problem with a podcast, but you should ask the other admins too. Also, please don't mention that fansite here, we've moved to MaskofDestiny.com. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:51, 27 October 2008 (UTC) How come I can't mention it? -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:53, 27 October 2008 (UTC) P.S. Theres a user box about it that's on alot of people's user pages. ::Also, I wasn't talking about me doing the podcast. I meant you or others. I just set it up and you do it on the web and maybe I do a few episodes if you guys forget or get lazy. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:54, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :::How do you think MoD would feel if we kept linking to their competition? Besides, they're going to give us a forum soon, which is a lot more then what they did. And about the podcast, I suppose I could make an episode or two some time, but how do I get the recording to you so that you can get it online? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:00, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Well, as long as you have a recoding thing on your computer and a microphone (I use headphones they work) I'll set up something on Bioniclepedia and lets say all of the staff is in charge (me, you, other admins) and we continue to make new episodes. I know how to set everything up. I just need your approval, because I'm not an administrator here. We can even put it on itunes if I figure it out! -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:10, 27 October 2008 (UTC) OK, so I'm going to call this Podcast Bioniclepedia Podcast. Email me on what the User name and password should be. I have to set it up on Mypodcast.com. I'll teach you everything about it once its all set up. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:14, 27 October 2008 (UTC) I was going to tell you the idea I thought of for the User Name and Password, but I can't seem to email. It says "not a valid email" -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:17, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :I don't have a recording thing on my computer anymore. Sorry. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:20, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Well, its a good thing that when setting up a podcast that you get a free recording thing. So, what do you think the user name and password should be? -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:21, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :what's your email so I can tell you all of the information? -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:30, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::First, please don't leave more then one comment at a time, it gets annoying when I type a response and get a Edit Conflict message. I don't have a mic. either, so I can't record my voice. Period. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:41, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :::Well, do you have a set of headphones or earbuds for an iPod? If you plug them into your microphone jack on your computer they work just as well. For the Disney Channel Wiki podcast I use my set of headphones or my earbuds for my ipod. They work just as well. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:45, 27 October 2008 (UTC) P.S. I've set up the account and am working on the first episode now (explaining what Bioniclepedia is, blah blah blah) ::::Pirakafreak24: Please stop chatting, makes it harder for me to patrol. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:48, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure what you mean MG. I was just talking to Panakalego about starting a Podcast on Bioniclepedia. Sure I left alot of messages, but I kept forgetting stuff and had to say it. If you'd rather we talked on Disney Channel wiki so you can do your patroling, that's fine with me. Also, that message on DCWIKI was sent to everyone. not just you. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:50, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Pirakafreak24, please read this. Recent Changes patrolling has been enabled. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:55, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ok, now I understand. Anyway, Like I was saying, Panakalego and I are thinking about starting a Podcast about Bioniclepedia. I was also thinking that we should let other staff join if they want to. Want to join? I can email you everytrhing you need to know. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:58, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Hey pk go to your yahoo i sended my code.Toa Xairos 23:00, 27 October 2008 (UTC) OK, Panaka, I've got the script ready for the first episode that I'll do, but I thought I'd run it by you first. OK, here it is: :This is...Pirakafreak24, rollbacker at Bioniclepedia, here with the first episode of the Bioniclepedia Podcast. Now, Bioniclepedia is a wikipeida type website hosted by Wikia.com about Bionicle. Now, just like the Disney Channel wiki podcast, I'm not the only host here. Panakalego will also be in some of the episodes and we will try to get other administrators to join. Now, in the news today, Toa Makao has applied for adminship. Panakalego feels that they don't need any administrators at the moment, so he has suggested a wait list. In the polls today entitled "What is your favorite BIONICLE island/location?" 45% of the voters vote Mata Nui, 10% vote Metru Nui, 5% vote destral, 10% vote Daxia, 25% vote Karda Nui, and 5% vote artidax. That's all for the Bioniclepedia Podcast right now. To visit Bioniclepedia, please see the URL with the info about this episode. Thank-you for listening. This is Pirakafreak24 signing off. So, what do you think? -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:09, 27 October 2008 (UTC).My brawl code is 3265-6054-6824.Andrew1219 01:37, 4 November 2008 (UTC)andrew1219 mutran? Hey how do we know mutran is deceased because wouldn't the same thing happen to him that happened to teridax.Andrew1219 00:20, 28 October 2008 (UTC)andrew1219 :Nothing would survive the Energy Storms. Not even a Makuta. --BS01Swert 00:23, 28 October 2008 (UTC) That's true, the makutas usually dies in the storm.All makutas exept krika died, he died earlierToa Xairos 00:35, 28 October 2008 (UTC) templates how do you make a template.Andrew1219 00:48, 28 October 2008 (UTC)andrew1219 Recieved? So what dude, di you recieve the mail? I sent it to you and i will send my wii number can i get your brawl and wii number?Toa Xairos 01:08, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I got it :) But I don't have the time to look up my codes right now. I'll get them to you ASAP. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:32, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Give em on bzp or email.Toa Xairos 01:46, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Ok Panaka, I'm in school right now, but when I get home in about 5-7 hours, I'll make the first episode and I'll email you about everything for the Podcast. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:58, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Ok, it says that you don't have an email. Could you email me your email or specify your email that way I can tell you the User Name and Password and stuff to get into the Bioniclepedia Podcast I created. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:09, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, somehow my ability to recieve email from other users was disabled... It's reenabled now, so it should work. =) [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:06, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, I emailed you everything. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 04:31, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Wiki Jobs I might send it on bzpToa Xairos 02:33, 30 October 2008 (UTC) I must say I agree but how do you propose we become more strict? Cheers Kazitan----- Talk 29 October 2008 Sadly no, I will sit down this weekend and make one since I have a 3 day weekend. Cheers Kazitan----- Talk 29 October 2008 You may be embarassed by this but what is GMail anyway? Cheers Kazitan----- Talk 29 October 2008 Thank you I have already made my account. Cheers Kazitan----- Talk 29 October 2008 Re: Forums Yes you did it right. You can use special:emailuser, but, trust me, use my talk page. I am not good about checking email. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:42, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Gtalk and suggestion Just downloaded Google Talk... My screen name is the same as my Bpedia username. Also I was thinking that maybe it would be wise to make a list of admins' accounts on various IM services somewhere. That way members can immediately and privately contact an admin if they have Gtalk/AIM/whatever, and the admins can also discuss things privately (since wikis have no PM systems). ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 21:46, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, it's something to consider. =P I really have nothing against the idea. And my screen name is my real name, you know what that is, right? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:07, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Panaka, did you get my email? Also if there are any other admins that want to be a part of this podcast, I'll be sure and tell them everything. Please send the reply on my talkpage. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:18, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::I know what your real name is, but I don't know how to add friends on Gtalk, so I did "Add" and put in your e-mail address. Will that work? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:13, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Font redirect You may want to reconsider the deletion: any user who types "Font" in the search box won't find what this redirected to because the results will be swamped by false hits (because of the "font" keyword appearing in the HTML of most pages). Try it and you'll see. I created this redirect because some Bionicle fans will undoubtedly ask themselves where they can get Bionicle fonts. Surely you can see the usefulness of this? Polytherion 15:13, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, most people would probably search for "Matoran Alphabet".- ata ui 18:31, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hey PL, should we put on the news that the Bioniclepedia Podcast has started? -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:57, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :::Never mind that....I've just submitted the Bioniclepedia Podcast to iTunes. I'll let you know when its available. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 18:30, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, I've created the Article here -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 04:15, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::::iTunes is still uploading. Its not available yet. I'll submit it again if they haven't put it on later tonight. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:14, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Introductions... It's a pleasure to meet you, Panakalego. Allow me to introduce myself. I am NeoVisorak, a representative. I understand that you had inspirations that allowed you to create this glorious channel. :A representative from where? And as far as I know, I didn't create any "channels"... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:36, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::I meant to say a representative of the New Visorak Republic, and I also meant by "channel", I meant site. Miserix deceased why does it say Miserix is deceased on the template?Andrew1219 01:10, 6 November 2008 (UTC)andrew1219--Andrew1219 01:10, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :I have no idea. He hasn't died in story, I think. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:44, 6 November 2008 (UTC) sorry Im sorry for vandalizing in the past,and by the way it does say miserix is deceased. Andrew1219 .Panaka my older brother has finally had a change of heart.Andrew1219 21:31, 6 November 2008 (UTC)andrew1219 yes he really has.Tuma3224 23:11, 6 November 2008 (UTC)--Tuma3224 23:11, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Not really. Leaving soon. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:42, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :Oh, okay. I just wanted to chat on gabbly if you had time... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:44, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Edits What is my current number of quality edits?Andrew1219 00:05, 9 November 2008 (UTC) So when are you gonna give me the friend code?Toa Xairos 02:59, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Redlinks Some of them were missspellings that needed to be fixed, but about the ones that don't exist I understand what you mean. :-) Toa Rovan Podcast Panaka, here is a Userbox to put on your User Page for the Bioniclepedia Podcast. -- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 05:01, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll add it to my page now... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:09, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Blog thing On second thought, delete my blog. Negabandit 02:23, 13 November 2008 (UTC) 2009 Hey PL, This is Kazi as if you didn't know that anyway I am seeing some 2009 set images and I do believe that I need to be deleated. Super Kazi----- It's a biggie beat 12 November 2008 PL, Racht hasn't edited for more than three weeks. Do you think I could take his job? Admin Vote There's a new vote on the voting page. Go check it out, and leave your response. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:22, 13 November 2008 (UTC) New Podcast Episode Ok, you get to work. Just be sure and mention that the podcast is NOW on iTunes. -- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 02:59, 14 November 2008 (UTC) PL, Wait, Freeze... Nobody Move. I ain't inactive and I don't plan on getting demoted anytime soon. Captain Kazi----- Talk 14 November 2008 About It's about negabandit86. HE is chinese but he lives in america im friend of him. He was probalby editing at night. Look carefully. NegativeChip321 16:20, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Hey panaka I thing the close names of negabandit86 and negativechip321 is pretty suspicious.Andrew1219 21:49, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I guess it's none of my business anyway. And I don't think you, Andrew, are one to talk about similar names. If you get my point. ;) [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:53, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Panakalego you are back. I have been trying to get a hold of you. Captain Kazi----- Talk 17 November 2008 :Yeah... I won't be on for long. Go read the topic I made. :( [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:08, 17 November 2008 (UTC) But How? What will I do without my brother at my side? You take as long as you need. College doesn't start until March so I will be more active around here. Take Care. Captain Kazi----- Talk 17 November 2008 Just trying to inform you.Andrew1219 20:46, 17 November 2008 (UTC) The truth is... i am negabandit86's cousin. Not friend. NegativeChip321 22:23, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Bummer Sorry to hear about your hand. Hope it gets better soon - don't know how we're gonna get anything done without you. Prayin' for ya, and get well soon, and all that stuff. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } :I'm sure the other admins are capable of replacing me, for a time. And thank you, it is absolutely amazing how fast prayers are answered some times! [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:27, 17 November 2008 (UTC)